


My songs know what you did in the dark

by jana_nox



Category: Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: 5 Things, Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, Saint Petersburg, winter is coming
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-30 16:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Неудивительно, что первое свидание Рё назначил в баре.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My songs know what you did in the dark

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Diamond in the Rough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/273899) by [fourfreedoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourfreedoms/pseuds/fourfreedoms). 



> Фик написан в соавторстве с Кейди и с большой любовью к Питеру.

Нельзя сказать, что Нишикидо Рё ненавидел Питер. Город был красив, тут всегда можно было много и вкусно пожрать, дорога от съёмной квартиры до офиса занимала не больше часа даже на метро (которое, кстати, тоже отличалось от токийского в положительную сторону). Но всё-таки сочетание изматывающего графика, климата, работы с людьми, склад ума которых даже сейчас, по прошествии трёх лет жизни в России, был ему дик и непонятен, климата, ежемесячного двенадцатичасового перелёта в Токио, чтобы увидеть маму и хотя бы Ямапи, климата, климата, климата - сочетание всех этих факторов заставляло Нишикидо испытывать к городу чувства, далёкие от любовных. Сила его чувств была настолько сильна, что он даже на самых официальных переговорах, на которых присутствовало очень консервативное начальство из токийского офиса УчиЭндСпарклз Инк., называл город не иначе как пренебрежительной кличкой, придуманной, видимо, местными жителями как раз для таких случаев.  
Это Питер, детка.

Стоя у окна роскошного пентхауса с видом на Охту, Рё в очередной раз гонял в голове одну и ту же мысль по кругу. Всё тот же самый город, бла-бла-бла, климат, люди, скучно. Настроение не улучшало даже "свежее мясо" в виде присланных из Японии последим рейсом представителей различных офисов, приехавших, как это водится, людей посмотреть да себя показать. Россия всегда будет оставаться дикой экзотикой даже для тех, кто регулярно проводил отпуск в горах Килиманджаро. В другое время Рё с удовольствием бы постебался над ними, рассказав пару городских легенд и баек об их предшественниках, знанием которых он так любил прихвастнуть перед новенькими, всегда готовыми слушать его с распахнутыми ртами.

(Рё усмехнулся, когда вспомнил свою любимую хохму про Ямапи, примёрзшего к Медному Всаднику языком. К заду лошади. Летом. Идиот.

Идиотский город и его идиотская погода.)

Да и новички-то были так себе. Их было пять человек. Ближе всего к Рё стояли мелкий всезнайка с чересчур миловидным личиком (Тэгоши), косящий под якудзу высоченный хмырь в мятом костюме в полоску (Нагасе... кажется?), и третий - Рё не успел расслышать его имя, но вот как раз третий из гостей был бы очень даже ничего, если бы не позаимствовал пиджак у своего старого университетского профессора, а майку с глупым принтом - у младшего брата.

\- Таччон! - заорал с другого конца комнаты Высокий Хмырь (Нагасе, точно Нагасе, йокогамское отделение, биржа и ценные бумаги, приятель Йоко, тот рассказывал), - здесь есть ещё пиво!  
Ах, точно. Окура Тадаёши, для друзей просто Таччон. Приехал в суровую северную столицу скорее за компанию, особых бизнес-интересов среди русских не имеет, ищет кого-то, кто бы показал ему город.  
Иногда Йоко был просто невероятным кладезем информации.

Да и босс из него был вполне приличный.

\- Позволите присоединиться? - подошёл к ним Рё и представился: - Нишикидо Рё, старожил. Вы, я смотрю, на этой каторге новенькие? - Слово "каторга" Рё очень нравилось, он подцепил его у русских друзей и любил как бы невзначай использовать в разговоре наряду с "Гулаг", "декабристы" и "ёрш твою медь!". Русские друзья каждый раз были в непередаваемом восторге.

\- Валяй, - милостиво кивнул Нагасе и великодушно поделился бутылкой пива из холодильника.

\- Окура Тадаёши, - представился любитель дурацких принтов.

"Вежливый," - мелькнуло в голове у Рё, - "обязательно будет сопротивляться, но недолго".

В Питере были действительно длинные зимы.

Рё в совершенстве владел искусством втираться в доверие (пять лет в отделе маркетинга - это вам пряники по рупь-двадцать). Уже через полчаса разговора Тэгоши ел у него из рук (фигурально, конечно), Нагасе ржал над анекдотами о местной жизни и хлопал по колену (буквально, увы, у верзилы была тяжелая рука), а Таччон сдержанно хмыкал в подобающих местах и прятал в кулаке улыбку. Разговор становился интереснее.

\- Про Нишикидо-куна в Токио ходят невероятные слухи, мол, ты с закрытыми глазами можешь гулять по Санкт-Петербургу и знаешь его закоулки лучше местных, - хлопнул глазами Тэгоши. - Не пригласишь новых коллег на прогулку?

Вот кого-кого, а Тэгоши обвинить в излишней скромности и сдержанности было нельзя, и он уже было начал нервировать Рё, но, если подумать, и своя польза от него была.

\- Как это мне самому не пришло в голову, коллега! Таччон, а что ты делаешь завтра вечером?

\- Да ничего он не делает! - простодушно ляпнул Нагасе.

\- Вот и замечательно, тогда завтра увидимся, - поспешил свернуть разговор Рё. Те же русские друзья любили рассказывать про доблестного русского разведчика, который верил, что лучше всего запоминают последнюю фразу.

Иногда Рё приходило в голосу, что нельзя так много времени проводить с местными, но места с лучшей водкой знали именно они.

И кстати, Рё всегда был не против поиграть в разведчиков.

***

С одной стороны, сразу тащить Таччона в койку ему не позволяли рудиментарные остатки воспитания (поддерживаемые еженедельными звонками его необычайно проницательной мамы). С другой - несмотря на недавно начавшийся август, суровая Питерская зима была уже близко, и та же мама всегда учила его готовиться ко всему заранее.

Неудивительно, что долгожданное первое свидание Рё назначил в баре.

Интерьер Big Liver Place как нельзя лучше подходил для подобных встреч. Спрятанный за зданием шведского посольства подвальчик, широкий выбор коктейлей, приглушённый свет. Единственное, чего не учёл в своих планах Рё, была его вездесущая поганая работа. Вконец умотавшийся на встрече с клиентами, Рё прискакал в бар с опозданием на пятнадцать минут, перекошенным галстуком и чучелом ворона на голове. К счастью, Таччон оказался действительно вежливым молодым человеком и уже ждал его за отдельным столиком, мирно потягивая коктейль из высокого деревянного стакана.

\- Что ты взял? - неловко завязал разговор Рё. - Надеюсь, тебе здесь понравится, это лучший коктейль-бар в городе.

\- Кажется, это называется "Зомби", - ответил Таччон. - Приятный молодой человек за барной стойкой поджёг его и велел загадать желание.

В глазах его уже горели зелёные огоньки. Рё чертовски любил алкоголь.

Даже в таком затраханном работой состоянии Рё вмиг мог придумать десять сальных шуток в ответ на эту фразу. И только шесть часов в конференц-зале с представителями из Нагасаки можно было винить в том, что из всего своего репертуара он выбрал самую плоскую.

\- Надеюсь, ты пожелал не замёрзнуть этой холодной ночью?

И двусмысленное движение бровями впридачу. О господи. Чтобы хоть как-то спасти ситуацию, Рё срочно требовался алкоголь. Он движением подозвал официанта на помощь.

\- Сейчас же август, - вежливо удивился Таччон.

Последовавшие за этим шесть коктейлей, серия шотов и загадочный напиток с говорящих названием "Мама не против" Рё мог предсказать даже без графиков, свот-таблиц и отчёта в экселе.

***

\- Прости за прошлый раз, - было первыми словами Рё, когда через неделю они снова встретились с Таччоном. - Сегодня я приготовил для нас что-то действительно особенное! Сегодня я покажу тебе настоящий Питер!

На следующее утро все газеты писали, как обезумевшие фанаты на матче Зенит - Локомотив устроили погром и разбили телевизионщикам имущества на 15 миллионов рублей. В офисе Таччон обходил ещё неделю обходил Рё по дуге. Зато Нагасе сначала обиделся, что его не позвали на такой славный махач, а потом начал относиться к Рё с большим уважением и даже поддержал его предложение увеличить смету к новому безумному проекту перед советом директоров.

***

На третий раз Рё перестраховался и купил билеты в театр. Классика - на то и классика, верно? Премьера оперы "Левша" грозилась стать самым громким событием в культурной жизни города. Но кто же знал, что способный не спать неделями кряду во время закрытия финансового года Рё уснёт как младенец под завывания лучших теноров Мариинки?

Хотя это несправедливо по отношению к младенцам. Не все они храпят так громко.

***

"Как уговорить Таччона пойти на четвёртое свидание с Нишикидо Рё, трудоликом и неудачником, ни шагу неспособным ступить без своего лучшего друга, которого он подло бросил на растерзание своих многочисленных кансайских родственников и друзей" было главной темой их следующего телефонного звонка с Ямапи, и Рё заплатил за этот разговор в йенах и нервных клетках.

\- Ну подумай, что ему нравится? - отдышавшись после продолжительного хохота, предложил Ямапи.

\- Может, музыка? - схватился за последнюю соломинку Рё.

\- Откуда такие сведения? - с подозрением спросил Ямапи.

\- Джессика Рэббит. В тот день, когда они приехали и мы познакомились, у него под пиджаком была майка с Джессикой Рэббит.

На том конце метафорического телефонного провода повисло напряженной молчание.

\- Ямапи?

\- Вот теперь я точно верю, что у тебя с ним что-то серьёзное, друг. Только по-настоящему влюблённый придурок может думать о Джессике Рэббит как о певице.

В некоторых случаях даже от лучших друзей нельзя было ждать поддержки.

О местной рок-сцене Рё знал немного (а вернее ничего), но про легендарную "Камчатку" и Виктора Цоя писали даже в японской Википедии. К сожалению, схемы проезда до этой исконно питерской достопримечательности в Википедии не наблюдалось, а следовать указаниям навигатора Рё опасался ещё с первых месяцев своей жизни в России (дорога из Пулково в центр города будет сниться ему в кошмарах до конца дней).

Но потерять по пути на свидание Таччона?

Мироздание определённо хотело, чтобы Рё умер от холода этой суровой питерской зимой.

Самое обидное, что потом Таччон рассказывал всему офису, как ему понравилось в этом уникальном клубе-музее, как смотрители нашли его в соседнем переулке, согрели (на этом месте Рё неизменно скрипел зубами) и даже разрешили потрогать знаменитую двенадцатиструнную гитару, принадлежавшую самому Цою!

По крайней мере, с музыкой он угадал.

От злости и нерастраченных чувств (сексуальной фрустрации скорее) Рё едва не поехал в лифте один на один с Тэгоши, но чувство самосохранения вовремя включалось и он поспешно бросился к лестнице.

***

Рё и сам не мог бы сказать, когда квест "завалить симпатичного стажера" превратился в погоню за идеальным свиданием. Справляться с невесть откуда появившимися чувствами всегда удавалось ему плохо (впрочем, так же дело обстояло с чувствами, о происхождении которых он знал всё досконально), поэтому Рё с головой ушёл в работу. "По крайней мере," - успокаивала его всегда умевшая находить светлые стороны даже в самых поганых ситуациях мама, - "всегда может оказаться, что твой мальчик невероятно корыстен и тогда он выйдет за тебя из-за денег".

Объяснять, почему шутки про свадьбу больше не казались ему смешными, Рё не хотелось.

Реагировать на "твоего мальчика" - тем более.

Таччон нашёл его в "Идеальной чашке". Рё мрачно глядел в свой дымящийся кофе ("Чёрного, как его душа", - прокомментировал бы Тэгоши, до которого, наконец, дошло, что Рё не единственный, кому придётся зимовать в одиночку) и никак не ожидал такой встречи. Он как раз думал про невероятную полосу неудач, преследовавшую его с тех пор, как в его жизни появился Таччон, про одинокую жизнь на чужбине, про крепкие плечи под белой рубашкой, смеющиеся глаза и про крепкую задницу. Признаться, про задницу он думал больше всего.

\- Меня пригласил на свидание Нагасе, - с места в карьер начал Таччон. Он выглядел немного взъерошенным и слегка не в своей тарелке, что не вязалось с его обычным спокойствием.

Рё продолжал обречённо пялиться в остывающий кофе.

По крайней мере, Нагасе смог бы защитить Таччона от сотен разъярённых футбольных фанатов.

\- А потом меня пригласил на свидание Тэгоши.

Тут Рё поморщился, но всё равно ничего не сказал. Иногда такие кому-то нравятся. Больше откровенной агрессии, никакого тонкого флирта, чистая животная сексуальность.

Таччон с умилением наблюдал, как лицо Рё медленно заливается краской, и думал про всех идиотов, которых он оставил дома.

\- Нагасе скорее всего не с кем попить пиво, а Тэгоши... Я боюсь, что это слишком экстремально, экстрим - это как-то больше наша тема, не находишь? - Рё медленно поднял голову и кивнул. Таччон ему улыбался. - Можно я угощу тебя чашечкой кофе?

Иногда всё, что требуется для идеального свидания - это ещё одна чашка кофе.


End file.
